


《哈特的战争》台词原文选打

by liangdeyu



Category: Hart's War (2002)
Genre: Gen, 原台词
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 08:56:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11940699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liangdeyu/pseuds/liangdeyu
Summary: 控辩双方的summation，全英文篇幅可怕，手机打字收藏为阅读理解。





	《哈特的战争》台词原文选打

**Author's Note:**

> 也许不该发在ao3，但我实在无处可放了

Captain Sisk:  
It started with a noble idea, letting colored men join the fight. But no one in the Air Corps ever considered what might happen if one of those Tuskegee men ever got shot down. No one ever asked what would happen if a colored officer was suddenly captured and sent to a stalag like this one. But Lincoln Scott was shot down and he was sent to a stalag, and once here, he wasn't just thrown in amongst white enlisted men, he was quartered with them. Men like Staff Sergeant Vic Bedford. Bedford, the real Bedford, was a man unknown to us. Hateful, vengeful, with a bigotry that ran bone-deep. A man who simply wouldn't stomach the thought of sharing a roof with colored officers. So he badgered Scott, baited him, even refused to respect Scott's rank, then conspired to kill the only friend Scott had in this camp. That's why Scott follows Bedford out the night in question, crept up behind him and snapped his neck. Members of the board, we take no pleasure in prosecuting Lieutenant Scott, but a capital charge requires that we put aside our passions and sympathies, wedding ourselves solely to the truth. It is this. Lieutenant Scott was positively and unimpeachablely identified at the scene of the crime. He had motive, he had opportunity, and he had an animus for the victim, which was confirmed even by his own testimony. Lincoln Scott is an officer, he is a soldier, but he is also a murderer.

Lieutenant Hart:  
There is a tenet that was drummed into all of us from our first day in basic. Sometimes one must be sacrificed for the good of the men around him. Someone has to be first to hit the beach, or to jump on a grenade, or to draw enemy fire, so coordinates can be drown for mortar teams. Vic Bedford learned that tenet, too, except Vic got it backwards. Vic thought that sometimes a few hundred must be sacrificed for the good of one, him. For Vic, the watchword was expediency. One day he'd trade with our captors to get hard-to-find parts for a radio, earning him the loyalty of our commanding officers and his staff. Then Vic would tell the Germans where to find that radio in exchange for the murder of Lamar Archer. The army has its share of coward, and Vic Bedford was one of them. It also has heroes, soldiers like Lincoln Scott. Lincoln Scott who wanted nothing more than to serve his country, and serve he did. Nine downed German fighters, thirty missions, until one of those missions landed him here, Stalag 6A, where Vic Bedford and the sad sacks Bedford called friends were lying in wait. Scott was a target from the second he got here. He suffered insults, threat, but he did not retaliate. He did not kill Vic Bedford. No. Someone beat him to it. It could've been any numbers of people.The guard who thought that Bedford had cheated him, a fellow kriegie who discovered Bedford's treachery, even one of our ranking officers, as punishment for rattling out that radio. So this, then, is our victim? A bigot. A traitor. A rat. Enemy of every kriegie in camp. The question is, who hated him enough to kill him? I did.

Captain Ross:  
Wait a minute. What are you saying?

Lieutenant Hart:  
I killed Vic Bedford, sir.

Colonel Visser:  
I want every man in the compound, present for the execution of Lieutenant Hart. Very brave, very brave, indeed.


End file.
